everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabine Salu
Sabine Salu is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the daugther of the Black Knight in Autherian Legends. She never told anyone who her fairytale parent is. She can fight when needed which is almost everyday. Character Personality Sabine is smart when it comes to fighting. One second she is in front of you, then behind you. She fights with her hands and a sword. She hopes to find someone who can fight as good as she can, to be her freind. Sabine is kind, beautiful, and creative. She is kind to all to make friends and well not be her father. People tell her she is beautiful and sometimes Sabine believes them. She makes a lot of stuff ranging to armor all the way to paintings. Sabine dislikes being the daughter of The Black Knight. So she made her fake name be Sabine Salu. She is very secretive about this, she wishes she could tell someone. Appearnce Sabine is around 5.7 feet tall she never really been sure. Her skin is pale-ish almost as snow. Her hair is a dark brown with a purple highlight. Her eyes are dark blue with a tint of purple. She has a few scars on her face from fighting. Fairy Tale- Autherian Legends Main Article: Black Knight Arthurian legend How the fairytale goes The Black Knight tied his wife to a tree after hearing she had exchanged rings with a Knight. The Knight defeated that black knight and explained it was a blameless exchange. ((Read the rest on the link.)) How Does Sabine Fit into it Born after her story she was given a name. A name that no one but Sabine and her father would be the only ones who knew. As Sabine grew up she learned how to be a knight. One day her father told her of Ever After High, then and there Sabine made her fake name which is Sabine Salu. Sabine went to register for Ever After High she signed her fake name and put Savanna Salu for the parent. Then she went to her room at Ever After High. Relationships Family Sabine isn't even close to her dad for what he did to her mom. Sabine was born five minutes before her mother died, Sabine blames her dad is the reason why her mother died. Sabine has no siblings. She has many cousins to many to count. She isn't close to her family at all. Freinds TBA Pet Sabine has a pet stallion named Midnight. Romance TBA Oufits Her outfits consist of Black, Blue, and White. Class-ic Schedule If you want a OC whoever is reading this to have the same schedule please comment down below. 1st Period: Heroics 101 2nd Period: Science and Sorcery '3rd Period:'Damsel in Distressing '4th Period:'Crownculus '''5th Period: '''Dragon Slaying 101 '''6th Period: '''Grimmnastics Trivia * The initials of her name are B.K. * Her theme song is * She was originally going to have a unknown destiny * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Sabineforce Ocs Category:Arthurian Legend